The Apples Poison in My Tears
by white pedal
Summary: Siegfried has a dark secret he wants to tell Leon but is afraid of his reaction, meanwhile Leon meets a girl who is just as lonely as he was. New pairings: Appleshipping, Neutralshipping, Leon/OC, Siegfried/OC


_**I would have waited to write this but I was way to excited so I wrote this story, this is based on the famous fairy tale "Snow White".**_

_**I do not own Yugioh or the fairytale except my OC's**_

* * *

_The forest was cold and damp. There were crows and ravens flying around in circles in the dead gray sky and the wind was blowing furiously through the trees, the lifeless forest carried a haunting aura as it continued to be weary and depressing._

_Everything was dead._

_A pair of old hands with warts and long bony fingers and long sharp nails held a shiny red apple. Another pair of those hands grabbed on to another hand, but this time those hands were white and slender. The old hand placed the apple in the beautiful hand and pushed the slender fingers on top of the apple, the frightening hands moved away._

_A pair of blood-red lips were getting closer to the apple. As they opened to bite the apple, everything went black, then a crow appeared and panicked with the other birds. cackling filled the air as the half bitten red apple rolled on the ground and green ooze came out of the apple and was burning a hole in the ground with its corrosive_ _acid._

Leon woke up panicking. He looked around and he saw that he was moving in a limo, sweat was dripping down his face as he moved his dark pink hair from his eyes.

His older brother, Siegfried, turned from the window on his side and whipped his head to Leon. His bored expression changed into a look of panic and worry.

"Leon! are you alright!? what happened!?" Siegfried exclaimed as he touched his brother's arm and shoulder.

Ever since Leon was discharged from the hospital after the car accident he and Siegfried had, Siegfried became extremely protective of Leon. He watches Leon like a hawk when they head into town so when danger strikes, or another out of control car, Siegfried would jump in to save him. He wouldn't let anyone touch him after he returned home to Shroeder castle and gave him all of his attention, something Leon never had in years, from staying with him and reading him tales of the Brothers Grimm to making him food (and failed miserably but Leon was grateful). Now that Leon woke up from a nightmare Siegfried was afraid that Leon may have gotten PTSD from the traumatic accident that almost took his life.

Leon gave a nervous laugh "I'm fine Siegfried really, it was just a bad dream honest."

Siegfried started shouting at the driver "Driver! stop the limo!"

The limo stopped and Siegfried started to feel Leon's forehead to check if he had a fever. The pink haired man wanted to make sure his brother was alright.

"Siegfried calm down, I'm alright it was just a bad dream." Leon says as he struggled with his brother.

"You've been having nightmares since last week Leon! I want to make sure that you're not suffering from any trauma."

Leon sighed. As much as he loved Siegfried he can be quite overbearing, it was one of his flaws besides his vanity, his tedency to throw a temper tantrum and can be a drama queen. Though he does have his good qualities as well, he can be very charming with people especially with the women, his love for nature on the count he has millions of roses planted at Shroeder castle and in his spare time tends to them with love and care. There are millions of things that Leon can describe his brother but there is one word that sums it up, his hero.

Siegfried took his hand off Leon's forehead "Well you don't have a fever. Are you certain you will be able to go to the meeting with me Leon?"

Leon smiled "I'm positive Siegfried, I told you that would stick by you right?"

Siegfried nodded with a smile "You did Leon, thank you, and..." Siegfried turned away in shame "I'm terribly sorry that I used you back then."

Leon cupped Siegfried's face with a frown "Don't apologize brother, I already forgave you a long time ago."

Siegfried still felt incredible guilt for using Leon in the KC grand championship. Leon looked up to him and Leon thought that by winning he would be able to have all of Siegfried's love, but he already his older brother's love for years before the incident but was caught up in getting revenge against Kaiba corp at the time. Leon was neglected for most of his life while Siegfried was being groomed to take over the family business, despite that Siegfried never spent that much time with Leon after he started getting ready to take over Shroeder corp, Siegfried always thought of Leon besides destroying Kaiba corp.

He didn't start to fully hate Kaiba corp until his father lost his sanity from being beaten yet again by the late Gozaburo Kaiba. His mentality was so bad he became a danger to those around him and to himself, Siegfried had no choice but to put him in a mental hospital, where Mr. Von Shroeder will be in for the rest of his life. As if it wasn't bad enough, when Siegfried was about to present his project, Seto Kaiba beat him to the punch and that is when Siegfried went mad himself and vowed to destroy Kaiba corp at any cost.

He almost succeeded but when Leon lost to Yugi everything fell apart, he felt like he was in a dark place since Kaiba corp had yet again defeated Siegfried. The Leon step in and told him it was their attitude's that put them in the bottom of the barrel, it made Siegfried think and it made him realize that everything he was taught by their father was wrong and it was stunts like what he did at the tournament that made his company sink to the ground. Leon's words saved Siegfried from ending up like their father, he held his brother and never let go and didn't care if he was shedding tears in front of millions.

Siegfried changed after the KC Grand championship and started working harder to get Shroeder corp out of the dark. When he realized he couldn't do it alone he asked Maximillion Pegasus for help by making a business deal with him, Pegasus agreed and now Industrial Illusions and Shroeder corp are collaborating together.

Siegfried thanked his brother for opening his eyes, which is why he made his little brother Vice president of Shroeder corp.

Siegfried grabbed Leon's hand "You saved me back then, I realized that I was going down the same path father did that caused him to be in the asylum for life. Thank you."

Leon smiled "I always knew you were a good guy, you just needed someone to be your voice of reason," Leon suddenly remembered something and became nervous "Hey Siegfried...does mom know that we're working together now?"

Leon was scared of Lady Von Shroeder. She was a cold and demanding woman, she always worked Siegfried like an Ox so he would crush Kaiba corp, and when Leon would want to be with Siegfried she demanded that Leon stayed away from Siegfried and her and Mr. Shroeder. Leon couldn't understand why she was so cruel to him, he understood that Siegfried was being groomed and knew when to leave him to his studies. When Siegfried is free, however, his mother still commanded Leon to leave or would tell Siegfried it's time for another lesson, what made Leon afraid is that Lady Von Shroeder will be extremely angry at him and Siegfried when she learns he is Vice president of the company. She was mad at them about the grand championship incident, saying they humiliated her and they disgraced the Shroeder family, surely knowing that her youngest son owns half of the company would make her go over the edge since he is still a child.

Siegfried patted his head and had a dark expression"I wouldn't worry about her Leon. I don't think she will be coming back anytime soon."

Leon was confused as Siegfried held him in his arms.

"Herr Shroeder's, we're here." Says the driver as he stopped the limo. He was driving as the boys were talking.

When the limo driver opened the door to let them out, Leon stared at the company wide-eyed and in awe. It was tall like Shroeder corp but it had a different symbol on it, while Shroeder corp had the rose this company has a green outlined half eaten apple.

"Whoa Siegfried, this is where we will be having the meeting?" Leon asked.

Siegfried nodded "Correct Leon," Siegfried looks up confused "I thought they would go out of business already."

Leon looks at Siegfried "Why do you say that brother?"

"This company was doing terribly since last year, the stock market is dangerously low and it can close any day I believe. Looks like this meeting is its only hope of getting back on top."

"Oh," Leon says and looks back at the building "Say Siegfried, what is this company called again?"

"The name changed the year before, now it's called..Gift corp."

"Gift corp?" Leon asks.

Siegfried looks at his watch and went wide-eyed and cursed in German "We better get inside, the meeting will start any minute!"

Leon nodded quickly as they rushed inside.

* * *

_To be continued, please R&R_


End file.
